Nickel Plate Road No. 765
Nickel Plate Road No. 765 is a 2-8-4 Berkshire type steam locomotive. History Nickel Plate Road No. 765 was built in 1944 by the Lima Locomotive Works in Lima, Ohio. She ran until 1958, when she was retired in Fort Wayne, IN. In 1963 the Engine was put on display in Lawton park and was numbered 767. The city had asked for the real 767 but it was in bad shape after it had an accident; it was scrapped. By 1972, the 765 was in terrible condition due to years of exposure from the weather. That same year, The Fort Wayne Railroad Historical Society was formed to find a new display site for the engine and maybe restore it to operating condition. Working outdoors without cranes and other shop equipment or protection from the weather, the Restoration went from October 25th 1975 to September 1st 1979, when the Engine first steamed up. The Engine ran from 1979 to 1980 due to some super heater unit malfunctions. After getting some new parts from sister engine 755, The 765 ran again from 1982 to 1993. After another 13 years out of Service, the engine was steamed up again in 2006 and has been running ever since. Trivia *In 1993, Nickel Plate Road No. 765 was briefly re-lettered and renumbered to Chesapeake & Ohio no. 2765 Gallery 765_1979.jpg|765 In Snow, Having Arrived At Bellevue, Ohio From Fort Wayne, Indiana On December 1st, 1979. 765_1980_Short.jpg|765 In Wabash, Indiana On May 2nd, 1980. 765_1980_Freight.jpg|765 Pulling A Freight From Effner To East Peroia, Illinois On May 7th, 1980. In The Back Of The Train Are A Baggage And Dome Car. 765_1980_Independence_Limited.jpg|765 Leading The 1980 Independence Limited On July 28th. The Train Is On Its Way Back From The National Railway Historical Society Convention Held In Toronto. 765 Is Handling The Train From Bellevue, Ohio To Muncie Indiana. Southern F-Unit 6141 & Norfolk & Western SD35 1518 Pulled The Train From Roanoke, Virgina And Two N&W Red Uboats Later Helped 6141 In Pulling It To Alexandria Where It Originated. 765_Ohio_1982.jpg|765 On A Round Trip From Bellevue To Orrville Ohio On June 20th, 1982. 765_Tennessee.jpg|765 At Soddy-Daisy, Tennessee Pulling A Round Trip From Chattanooga To Emory Gap On October 17th, 1982. The Engine Collided With A Truck Soon After Crossing The Tennessee River. Steam Leak Repairs Were Made At A Grade Crossing & The Most Damage Is A Bent Right Pilot Step. This Was 1 Of Many Excursions That Was Originally Supposed To Be Pulled By Chesapeake & Ohio 2716, Which Had To Be Taken Out Of Service Due To Several Mechanical Problems. The 765 Was Brought In To Serve As A Replacement. 8-19-84_Preperation.jpg|765 & N&W 611 In Bellevue Ohio On August 19th, 1984. The 611 Was On A Round Trip From Columbus & 765 Was Added At Bellevue. Both Engines Are Heading To The NRHS Convention In Cincinnati. 8-19-84_Train.jpg|Both 765 & N&W 611 Double Heading From Bellevue To Columbus Ohio On August 19th, 1984. The Train Is Actually A Round Trip From Columbus, With 765 Being Added At Bellevue. The Two Are On Their Way To The NRHS Convention In Cincinnati. 765_1984.jpg|765 Participating In The 1984 NRHS Convention. 765_Gang_Mills_NY_1985.jpg|765 At Gang Mills, New York Outside Corning On June 9th, 1985. 765_Chicago_1985.jpg|765 In Chicago In September 1985. 765_New_River_Train_1985.jpg|765 On The 1985 New River Train. 765_New_River_Train_1986.jpg|765 On The 1986 New River Train. 765_New_River_Train_1987.jpg|765 On The 1987 New River Train. 587_&_765_Indepenence_Limited_1993.jpg|765 (In The Background) & NKP 587 Pulling The Third & Final Leg Of The 1993 Independence Limited From Argos, Indiana To Chicago On July 20th, 1993. 765_Indepenence_Limited_1993.jpg|765 Coupled Behind NKP 587 On July 20th, 1993. Both Engines are Pulling The Third & Final Leg Of The Train From Argos, Indiana To Chicago. File:587_&_765_Indepenence_Limited_1993_View_On_The_Train.jpg|A View Of 765 & NKP 587 From On Board The 1993 Independence Limited As Both Engines Pull The Third & Final Leg Of The Train From Argos, Indiana To Chicago On July 20th, 1993. Nickel_Plate_Limited.jpg|587 & NKP 765 At Argos Indiana On July 24th, 1993. The Two Are Double Heading On A Round Trip From Chicago To Argos For The NRHS Convention, Which Was Held In The Windy City That Year. Category:2-8-4 Steam Locomotives Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Tender Engines Category:Lima Locomotives Category:American Locomotives Category:NKP Locomotives Category:2-8-4 Locomotives